Rude Awakening
by Kay12693
Summary: What happens when Mr. D gets the Bladebreakers, Emily and Tala to watch over a new team..who turn out to be girls much to everyone's surprise! Please no flames. Pairings inside!
1. New bladers!

**Hey everyone! Here are the profiles to the new characters. The pairings are told in here too but Hilary is gonna be with Tyson. Personally I'm a Kai and Hilary fan but.. I want a change. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if the characters are out of character. Well I hope you enjoy!!**

Kay(ME!!!) : Hey you guys do ya'll wanna do the disclaimer?

Raya: Hn.

Halana: Oh don't be so mean Raya!

Raya: … go to hell.

Halana runs away pouting.

Kay: O.o; okay.. Lydia and Jasmine.. Do you two mind?

Jasmine and Lydia: NOPE!!! Kay doesn't own beyblade. Only us!

Kay: Damn the world.

………………………………...

Name: Lydia Alden

Nicknames: Alli, Lil, Lilly

Age: 14

Hair: Rusty brown with tents of orange. It reaches her above mid upper arm.

Eyes: Teal

Blade color: Green, yellow, pink, and white

Bit Beast: Red, green, and teal bird with black eyes. It's a water bird named Suzaku( from Fushugi Yugi which I also don't own.)

Attack: Sea of defeat

Personality: Lydia if goofy, dingy, dingy as freakin' hell, and always smiling. She never stays on a serious topic for too long. She's a big kid with a HUGE appetite that could rival Tyson. Likes to hug (eugh) and knows no stranger. She LOVES candy and is soft hearted. Enjoys picking on Raya from time to time.

Best friend: Jasmine

Paired with: MAX!!

Background: Her mom's American and Japanese and her dad is Mexican.

………………………………...

Name: Halana Nickolai

Nicknames: Hana, Lana, and Nicki

Age: 14 almost 15

Hair: Brownish black. It reaches her mid back.

Eyes: Sea foam green

Blade color: yellow, lime green, and white

Bitbeast: yellow and white horse with sea foam green eyes. A horse with light attacks named Lumina.

Attack: Light of death

Personality: Halana is pretty and she knows it. She uses it to her advantage so she can get her way. She is the only one Raya will actually hold a conversation with.( which usually only consist of an insult and a few words) She is a smartass and is the captain of the team. She's clumbsy and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's kind of preppy but only a little. The prankster of the group. Her favorite past time is irritating Raya.

Best friend: Likes them all but is the closest to Raya…who is sort of like her babysitter.

Paired with: TALA!!!

Background: Dad's Russian and her mom is Hawaiian.

………………………………...

Name: Jasmine Zowu (zow you)

Nicknames: Jaz, Jazzy, Min ( only when Raya is scolding her)

Age: 14

Hair: Dirty blonde that reaches past her shoulders a little bit.

Eyes: Emerald green

Blade color: silver, cream, emerald, and goldenrod

Bit Beast: Black fox with silver tail tip. Yellow and red eyes. Named Sutter (wtf? O.o) Earth fox ( wtf?? so time for me to go to bed!)

Attack: Tail inferno ( I'm losing it! Where the hell am I coming up this crazy crap?)

Personality: Wise when she chooses to be and is smart. Too bad she hardly every uses it. She is always hanging with Lydia and Halana. She is their partner in crime. When there is trouble you can bet she has something to do with it. She is the advice giver and she is WAY protective over the girls. Likes to joke around and HATES it when guys flirt with her.

Best friend: Well she gets along with them all. She is the prankster with Halana and the goofy one with Lydia. When Raya needs it she gives advice and things. But she stays with Lydia ALLLL the time. They are inseparable.

Background: Mom is Chinese and dad is American and Japanese.

Name: Raya Kitori

Nicknames: Ki-Ki (just don't let her catch you!) Tori( only if she's in a good mood) Ra, and Aya, The Mute Jr., Ice pick, cold fish, and other names that means she's a coldhearted bitch! J

Age: 15

Hair: Its really black but its so black it looks blue in the light.It reaches her lower back and is soft like silk.

Eyes: Her right eye is a crystal clear lavender( like Rika on Digimon season three I think) Her left eye is always covered by her bangs ...is it the same color? O.o (neva know with my twisted mind)

Blade color: navy blue, forest green, black

Bitbeast: ice mountain lioness. Light blue white and black with orange eyes. Her name is Sakitami (?)

Attack: Ice knife blizzard

Personality: Loner, cold, anti social. She is the team co captain and also the team babysitter. She's punk, HATES PINK and happy. Sarcastic. Bluntly put she's a female Kai ... or a Kai with UBBER BOOBS!! ;) Never really smiles only smirks and she got dimples. Athletic, stubborn, strong, and REALLY SMART!!

Paired with: Thee almighty Kai ( HAHA sounds like naruto…AHHHHHH!!! Try and picture Kai acting like Lee or Thee almighty Gai!!! AHH someone gouge my eyes out!! Raya: Stop being a stupid ass and get on with this. Kay: stop acting like you have a stick in your ass!! Raya: Hn…bitch. Kay:…grr)

Bestfriend: tolerates everyone to a certain extent. Prefers Halana but likes Jasmine when she's in her serious mood. Lydia is too happy for her.

Background: Mom is Russian and Japanese. Dad is Russian.

………………………………...

Now I can start the story!!!

Raya: 'bout damn time baka onnna. (stupid woman)

Kay: GO TO HELL!! I'm ONLY 14!!!!

Halana: Uhhh.. weren't you gonna start the story?

Kay: Oh yeah!! Duh on my part!!

………………………………...

Rude Awakening

Hilary was waking Kenny up and the others (minus Kai cuz he's too good for anything) were waking Tyson up.

"Hilary, why can't you wake him up? He's you boyfriend!" cried Max as he dodged Tyson's fist.

"Fine. If a bunch of teenage boys can't wake up one boy I'll have too," with that she walked in to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a ice cube and a small towel. She wrapped the ice cube on the bottom of Tyson's foot and watched him wake up with a jolt.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" he yelled.

"Morning to you Ty," smiled Hilary as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Max and Kenny giggled.

"Get ready," commanded Kai.(he can do that cuz he's fine!)

"Why? It's freaking 8:00 in the morning! What could we possibly have to do this early?" exclaimed Tyson.

"Mr. Dickinson called and he wants us to come in for a meeting at 9:00," replied Kai. He was leaning against the wall farthest from the group and had his eyes closed. His muscular arms were crossed on his chest.

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai. "If you don't keep that tongue in your mouth I'll cut it off," Kai growled as he kept his eyes closed. Everyone may have been older but most were still childish.

Tyson, Max, and Hilary were 14 and a half. Ray had just turned 15 and Kai was 15 and a half. Kenny had been 14 for a few months now.

Everyone got up, dressed, and ate. By that time is was about 8:30. They then began their walk to BBA Headquarters. At a few minutes till 9:00 they all filed into the office of Stanley Dickinson.

"Hello everyone. I have news. I have found a new team with a lot of potential but they need to be trained and looked after per say until the next tournament. Seeing as I know how much you all are nice and are willing to welcome new bladers to the BBA I have volunteered the Bladebreakers," said Mr. Dickinson.

"We have to baby sit?" asked Ray.

"MAN!! Like Tyson isn't enough to deal with," mumbled Ray. Kai slightly smirked.

"The new team will be staying in a hotel but a few members said that since they wanted to get to know you that you should stay too. I have arranged the rooms and everything. I hope you will treat them nicely. They are very nice and I believe you will be surprised," said Mr. Dickinson to the team.

"Why do we have to baysit? We are the only team that has too. It isn't fair!," complained Tyson.

"You're right Tyson. You are the only _team_ watching over the new bladers but you are not alone. We have pulled two other people to help train the team," replied the old man. A smirk was plastered on his face. It meant evil.

"Who are the other two people?" asked Hilary.

"Tala from the Demoliton Boys and Emily from the All Stars," answered Mr. Dickinson.

"Oh dear gosh. How'd you manage to drag Tala here," said Tyson.

"It took a lot of convincing but we managed," said Mr. Dickinson.

"Mr. D is it going to take all of us to watch over four boys?" asked Max.

Mr. Dickinson chuckled. "My my aren't we in for a surprise. It will prove to be a most interesting project. Now a bus will bring you to the hotel. All of your belongings are already at the hotel. Have fun and please….behave," said the old man. The team exited the building and got on to the bus.

**OOO I wonder what their reaction is going to be. Don't worry though. The girls will appear next chapter and so will Tala. Please review. I don't want flames though. If you don't like it…stop reading it. Ja ne! **

**Kay-Cee**


	2. Girls WTF!

**Kay: Raya, would you be so kind?**

**Raya: Screw off**

**Kay: Fine then ass wipe!! Anyone else?**

**Lydia, Jasmine, and Halana: Kay doesn't own be blade so please don't sue or kill her!**

**Kay: Thank you! Please review!**

"DUDE! This is going to be so fun!! We get to meet new bladers and show them our skills!," cheered Max.

"Goodness Max you are indeed happy," smiled Hilary.

"Well yeah Hils, this is exactly what I want to do when I get older! I want to travel and meet new bladers. It'll help me with improving my blade and battling skills too. Not just that I can meet awesome new bladers and get new friends!" smiled Max.

"I wonder what kind of people these new boys are?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what they are capable of," replied Kenny as he typed away at his laptop.

"Who cares? Ya figure if we can handle Kai's mood swings we can handle just about anyone," smirked Tyson. Kai opened his eyes only long enough to glare at Tyson. He closed them again when he saw Hilary slap Tyson across the head.

"Tyson why do you have to be so mean!! I'd rather put up with Kai's mood swings then your stubborn pig headedness!!" yelled Hilary.

"Is that so? Well then why don't you date him instead!" challenged Tyson. The bus got very quiet. Kenny stopped clicking away, Max stopped jabbering to Ray and Hilary gasped.

"Tyson, dude that was so not cool," said Ray as he looked at Hilary. She got up and went sit in the front. Tyson sighed and turned to look out the window. This was going to be a very long ride. Kai looked over at Hilary and sighed. It was obvious to him that she was crying and that Tyson wasn't going apologize anytime soon. He got up and made his way to her seat.

"What do you want," snapped Hilary as she felt the seat go down a bit, signaling that someone had come sit with her. She turned around to see Kai. "OH Kai I'm sorry! I thought you were Tyson!! I didn't mean to snap at you," said Hilary.

"Hn," was Kai's reply but Hilary knew that he had accepted her apology.

"Kai… if you don't mind me asking… why are you here?" asked Hilary hesitantly.

"To make sure you weren't crying over that idiot. He isn't worth it… and even if he was you shouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know the effect he has on you," said Kai as he closed his eyes again.

"Thanks Kai. I need that and I guess you're right," said Hilary as she looked outside.

"Aren't I always," smirked Kai. Hilary laughed at Kai's dry humor and turned to face him. He opened his eyes, smirked and walked away.

"Just for that I believe that Tyson is in for a rude awakening," smirked Hilary.

"Please watch your step. We have now arrived at the hotel," said the driver as he turned to face the group.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!!!! LETS GO IN!!" cheered Max as he ran out the bus and grabbed his bag. Ray was smiling and Tyson was trying to talk to Hilary who just walked away from him without a word.

"What's her problem?" asked Tyson.

"You are finally getting what you deserve Tyson," said Kai as he walked into the hotel. Everyone was at the desk when a woman came to check them in.

"Hello. I hope you have a great stay at our hotel. Now if you'd be as kind as to give me your names I'll be glad to give you the number of your rooms and the names of your roommates," said the lady.

"Oh, my name is Hilary," said Hilary first. She was still pissed at Tyson so she wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"Oh well Mrs. Hilary you have room 72 with Tyson, Kenny, and Emily. Emily is already in there," informed the receptionist.

"WHAT!! We have to share a room with the girls!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yes, I'm sorry but there was a shortage in rooms," said the lady calmly.

"Ray," said the Chinese boy. He wanted to know the room he was in so he could see which of the boys he was with.

"Ok. You are in room 73 with Max, Zowu, and Alden," said the lady again.

"Are those their names?" asked Max.

"No, I'm afraid that is there last name," said the lady as she boredly went on to the last room.

"The last room will be Kai, Tala, Kitori, and Nickolai in room 71," said the lady as she passed out keys.

"Mr. Ivanov is already in the room. As are the other five people," said the lady. She flashed them a smile that said the 'only reason I'm being nice is because I have to be.'

They all went to their rooms and unlocked the door.

….ROOM 72... (ty, ken, em ,hil)

"Emily," cried Hilary as she launched herself into Emily's arms. They giggled and laughed as they began to chatter away. They all unpacked and began to talk and catch up over what they had missed while they had been separated.

Everything was going good. The girl's had a room and the boys had a room. It was more like a condo. There were a little bathroom with a shower and a sink and a toilet. The kitchen had a refrigerator, stove, and dishwasher. The living room was more like a living room and a kitchen combined. There was a table a four person couch, and a love seat and a television equipped with a play station 2, dance, dance revolution, and a dvd player.

"I could so get used to this," smirked Tyson as he jumped on the couch. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

…ROOM 73 (ray, max, jas, lyd)

Max and Ray walked in the room and gasped.

"DUDE THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" laughed Max as he looked around.

"I know. I've never seen a place like this before!" agreed Ray as he looked around too. They both made their way to the kitchen and then through the rest of the apartment. They stopped at the room with a sign on the door. It said 'girl's room'.

"GIRLS?!" the two boys screeched. That was when the door opened and the two girls locked eyes with the boys.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR GIRLS!!" the boys yelled.

"No joke jackass," mumbled Jasmine as she smiled at them.

"Oh my goodness!" said Max.

"Are all of your team girls?" asked Ray.

"Well yeah. The other two are Raya and Halana. I'm Lydia and this is Jasmine!" smiled a girl with brownish red hair and amazing teal eyes.

"Yeah, so who are you two exactly?" asked Jasmine. She had dirty blond hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Well I'm Ray and this is Ma.." but Ray's sentence was cut off by a cell phone blaring a catchy song.

"Sorry but that's my cell. I'll get back to you in a second," said Jasmine. She opened it and after a loud voice on the other line she widened her eyes and gasped. Then she shut it and looked at Lydia.

"HALANA LOST RAYA AND SOME ONE LEFT A RANSOM!!" cried Jasmine as she zoomed out of the room closely followed by Lydia, Max and Ray.

Room 71(tal, kai, raya, hal)

Kai walked to the room and rolled his eyes before he opened the door. In the living rom was Tala sitting on the love seat watching a huge plasma screen television.

"You watch television?" asked Kai.

"I've been waiting forever for you to get here. I got really bored so I decided to see what was on. Gosh, I'm only human," growled Tala.

"And yet I'm still not sure on the last part," retorted Kai as he went to unpack. Tala glared at Kai and went back to the television. After a few minutes Kai walked out from the room.

"Where are the other people that we are sharing rooms with?" asked Kai. He said other people because he, unlike the others didn't specifically hear Mr. Dickinson say they were boys. He was waiting to find out so he didn't make an ass out of himself like the others might have.

"They had done unpacked and left before I entered," replied Tala as he continued to flip through the uninteresting channels.

It was at that moment that a girl came walking through the door. She had blackish brown hair and shiny sea foam green eyes. She smiled at the boys and said in a very charming voice "Oh, you two must be the room that Aya and I are sharing with. My name is Halana Nickolai and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"My name's Tala Ivanov and this is Kai Hiwatari. Where is the other girl?" said Tala as he straightened himself on the couch, way unlike his previous lazy position.

"Aya isn't here?!" asked Halana.

"If she was would you be asking for her?" asked Kai coldly. Halana ignored him and took out his cell phone.

"OH MY GOSH JASMINE!!! I LOST AYA!!! I CAN'T FIND HER AND NEITHER CAN MY ROOMMATES!!! GET LIL AND HELP ME FIND HER!! WHAT IF SHE'S HURT AND SCARED AND CRYING ALL ALONE SOMEWHERE!!" she yelled into the phone. She nodded and hung up.

"Can you please help me find Aya?" asked Halana.

"Why should we?" asked Tala.

"Because ass crack I said so and if my friend ends up hurt or anything I'm going to kill you," growled Halana. Her cute and nice side had disappeared completely.

"Whatever," said Tala as he got up to get his shoes. Kai fought the urge to roll his eyes and the girl went to her room to get her jacket. Not long after she walked into the room she screamed and ran back out with a paper in her hand.

"SOME ONE LEFT A RANSOM NOTE IN A LANGUAGE I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! MY POOR AYA IS DEAD!!" cried Halana.

The door busted open and in ran Ray, Max, Lydia, and Jasmine.

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE TORI! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I'M GOING TO KILL THE PERSON AND THEN COME BACK TO KILL YOU HALANA NICKOLAI!! HURRY AND LETS GO FIND HER!!" yelled Jasmine. She _clearly _was not happy.

"What's that in your hand Hana?" asked Lydia.

"It's the ransom note someone left after stealing away my Aya!" cried Halana.

"I take it you and your friend are close?" asked Ray.

"THERE IS NO TIME TO CHAT RIGHT NOW!!! WE NEDD TO FIND AYA!" yelled Jasmine as she grabbed the note from Halana.

"It looks familiar," stated Lydia.

"I've seen it before, but where?" asked Jasmine.

"It's not a ransom note. It's in Aya's hand writing," said Jasmine.

"What are you idiots going on about?" asked a voice from the door. Everyone turned around to see a girl with shiny black hair that looked blue. Her visible eye was a crystal clear amethyst color.

"AYA!" the girls cried and the ran to hug her. She glared at the girls and they backed off.


	3. Meetin the others

**I don't own beyblade. It's so sad really.**

"AYA!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD GOT KIDNAPPED!" cried Halana.

"Well stupid that's what you get for thinking and thank goodness you don't do that often," growled the new girl.

"Why must you be so mean to me?" asked Halana.

"Why did you think I got kidnapped if I left a note stating where I was going?" asked the girl in a cold voice.

"I couldn't read that note!! It was in a language I didn't even know!" protested Halana.

"It's in Russian jackass," the other girl scoffed.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT RUSSIAN LOOKS LIKE!?!" yelled Halana.

"Lana… Raya taught you to read and write Russian," piped up Lydia.

"Oh… well sorry. Now that we have established that lets introduce ourselves," smiled Halana.

Tala grabbed the paper that Halana had been holding and read it out loud. It said

_Halana, _

_I'm going for a walk. Don't cause trouble. I'll be back later. _

_ Raya_

_P.s. I'm serious when I say don't freak or call the cops._

Tala handed the paper to Kai who read over it for a second and the handed it back to Halana.

"You two speak Russian?" asked Halana.

"Yeah, we are both Russian," answered Tala.

"Well before Lana drags this conversation out let me introduce everyone!" smiled Jasmine.

"Yeah!! My name is Lydia Alden! I'm 14 and I'm American, Mexican, and Japanese," said Lydia.

"I'm Jasmine Zowu and I'm 14 years old too. I'm Chinese, Japanese, and American," smiled Jasmine as she bowed.

"I am Halana Nickolai. I'm almost 15 and I'm Russian and Hawaiian. You can call me Hana or Lana though," winked Halana as she smiled evilly.

"Raya Kitori and I'm 15," said Raya as she looked at the group of boys.

"I'm Max and this is Kai, Tala, and Ray. We have four more friends that I'm sure are dying to see you!" he said.

All of the boys looked at the girls and for the first time they had met them they paid attention to their outfits.

Jasmine wore a lavender Chinese shirt with a khaki skirt that reached her lower thigh. Her dirty blond hair that was past her shoulders a bit was shiny and slightly wavy.

Lydia was wearing a baby blue tank top with a black pair of shorts that reached her knees. Her brownish red hair that reached her arm ¼ was very wavy.

Halana was wearing a red shirt with a white symbol on the shoulders. She was also wearing a pair of tight light blue jeans. Her black, mid black hair was straight and flipped at the tips.

Raya was wearing a black t shirt that had a white guitar on it and under the guitar was the word 'rock' in old English letters. Her pants were a pair of tight dark blue jeans with a sparkly black skull on the right thigh. Raya's butt length blackish blue hair fell as flat as a board all the way down and her bangs covered her left eye.

"Lets go meet the others!" cheered Max and Lydia.

"Ok," agreed Jasmine and Ray. Halana smiled and the other three just 'humphed.'

(DOWN THE HALL WITH THE OTHERS!)

"What did I do to get Hilary so mad?" asked Tyson as he laid down in his bed and looked at Kenny.

"Well maybe it has to do with the fact that you said she should date Kai even thought she chose you over any other guy, including Kai," answered Kenny as he began to click away on Dizzy.

"I WAS JOKING!" yelled Tyson as he spung up from his bed.

"She's a girl Tyson, she may not have seen it as such," replied Kenny. "Oh I got an email. It's from… the girls," said Kenny as he opened the email and read it out loud.

_Boys, come down we have visitors and we have to get this whole childish story straightened out._

_ Em and Hil_

"This should prove to be so fun," growled Tyson as he stood up and walked to the living room with Kenny close behind. When they reached the living room Hilary and Emily were talking with the others. Tyson smiled and turned to the boys.

"Whoa, not even one day and already you all have a chick," grinned Tyson. Jasmine, Halana, Raya, and Lydia glared at Tyson. Kai fought an urge to roll his eyes and Tala fought an urge to strangle Tyson. Ray and Max just looked at Tyson like he was speaking a second language.

"For your information Tyson we are the ones you are to train. Although I think you can only train one in the art of stupidity," replied Raya. All the girls giggled and the guys snickered… minus Tala and Kai who barely smirked.

"Whatever. So has anyone met their room mates yet? Weren't their last names Kitori, Alden, Nickolai, and Zowu?" asked Tyson.

"Stupid, didn't she just finish saying that is us?" yelled Halana.

"This is going to a very LONG experience," laughed Jasmine.

**Sorry if it ended kinda gay. More will be up later so read and review and I'll get mnore up when I have a chance!**


	4. Planning

**Kay: I don't own beyblade.**

**Raya: Yeah you do.**

**Kay looks at Raya with wide eyes and takes off running while she dodges random weapons.**

**Halana: No she doesn't**

**Kay: (from a closet) THANK YOU HALANA!! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!**

**Raya: (smirks) You're too worthless to own Beyblade.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So we have to baby sit girls!" yelled Tyson.

"YOU bay sit them!! We baby sit you if anything Tyson!" yelled Hilary as she turned to look at Tyson.

"Yeah right! You are the ones who are always so emotional and stuff! You can't defend your self if it counted on your life!" scoffed Tyson.

"REALLY YOU SEXIST PIG!! WE'LL SEE WHO CAN'T DEFEND THEIR SELF!" snapped Hilary as she prepared to launch herself at Tyson. She was surprised to be pulled into a strong grip. She looked behind her to see Raya holding on to her.

"He is a stupid boy who has no brain and isn't worth the light of day. Don't stoop down to his level of stupidity," Raya said monotonously.

Hilary looked deep into Raya's crystal clear amethyst eye( the other is hidden behind her hair) and she immediately calmed down. "Thank you. You are very right." Raya released Hilary but she didn't reply.

_'GGREEAATT we have a female Kai,' _thought Hilary to herself.

"AWW now Aya, why did you have to go and do that!! This was getting good!" whined Jasmine. Raya just looked at Jasmine and the other girl fell silent.

"Well isn't this a rude awakening," sighed Tyson.

"Keep on dissing us and I'll show you a rude awakening," growled Halana.

"Ok I have an idea. Why don't we all go to the gym and see what we are dealing with," said Ray as he tried to keep the little bit of peace that was left in the room.

"Good idea," agreed Kenny as he grabbed Dizzy and Tyson and drug them out of the room.

"Ready to make an ass out of these boys?" asked Halana as an evil twinkle appeared in her sea foam green eyes.

"Good luck with that," commented Tala as he pulled out his blade.

"Exactly, I think you will need the good luck Ivanov. After all, an ex- student of Boris is probably all screwed up in the head," smirked Halana. Kai, Tala, and the others flinched. Everyone knew that Boris was a sore subject for both Kai and Tala.

"Your right Halana. Just look at you and Raya!" laughed Lydia in a sad attempt to lighten the mood. By this point in time only the new girls, Tala, Kai, and Ray were left in the room.

"You were a student too?" asked Tala.

"Our past is of no concern to you. I'd like to get to the gym before we all die of old age," spoke Raya. Her usual cold eye(s) were clouded by a unfamiliar emotion.

"That doesn't answer my question!" snapped Tala.

"I don't repeat myself. Lets get going," answered Raya coldly as ever. With that said she walked out the room. Lydia, Jasmine, and Halana were close behind knowing that there was a lot left unsaid and a lot that Raya would not let the say.

"Lets go before the others leave without us," said Ray as he too walked out of the room. Kai walked to the door and then turned to face Tala.

"Don't worry. We will find out more about them one way or another. I too am curios about what they said. I had never seen a girl in the abbey the whole time I was in there," Kai said to his friend. It was obvious that the red headed Russian was greatly disturbed about what the girl had said.

"Mark my word, I will find out. I have already reached a plan," smirked Tala maniacally. With that the two boys walked out the room.

The bus ride was very quiet. Raya and the girls sat in the front with Hilary. Emily sat in the middle talking to Kenny about stats as usual. Tyson and Ray were talking about strategies to use. Max was eating on a few pounds of candy (o.O) Tala and Kai were talking to each other in Russian. It seemed to be a very heated conversation.

"Tala don't do anything that will upset the whole team," growled Kai. He was tired of Tala's selfish ways.

"NOT UNTIL I FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT THEY SAID AND HOW THEY KNOW!" yelled Tala.

"Don't raise your voice to me or you'll be in for a rude awakening Ivanov," said Kai through gritted teeth. Keeping his cool was harder then expected.

"Just listen to me Kai. It's obvious that the Raya and other girl are hiding something. I think that they have been to the abbey and I'm going to find out," planned Tala.

"So you think that they are just going to come clean about a dark past?" questioned Kai.

"No, that's why I plan on 'dating' Halana. Once I do that and butter her up then I'll be able to get any information I want!!" said Tala.

"You're acting like this is a good idea. If you do that, what will you do if it back fires and get everyone pissed at you. It's not right to mess with another person's feelings," informed Kai. This was one of Tala's dumbest moves EVER! Even worse then trying to mail Ian to New Zealand.

"How about you date Raya?" asked Tala.

"How about you go jump off a cliff?" asked Kai sharply. "I'm, not standing in your way but Tala… be careful, don't hurt her, and DON'T under any circumstances drag me in to this," warned Kai as he pulled out his I-pod and listened to it for the rest of the ride.


End file.
